Freakin Random
by crazedgurl847
Summary: One day, an author got extremely bored. Here is the outcome of one of her stories.


RANDOM

Author's note: DUDUDUDUDUDUUUUUUUUU! RANDOMNESS IS SETTLING IN SORRY IF YA DON'T LIKE IT…….sweatdropps wait. Did I spell that right? Oh well. Who cares….. Ok I'm going to write a fanfiction right now!

Chibi Ed stood on a bench, with his little brother, playing with a kitten, when out of nowhere, Izumi sensei punched him in the face. Ed yelped, and fell over. "What is it, teacher?" Ed asked, looking scared. Izumi only glared at him. "I heard that you were going to become a state alchemist!" She shouted/screamed. Ed cowered in fear of his teacher's booming voice.

with Roy

"I sense a disturbance in the force….." He muttered, only to have Riza give him a WTF? Look. She smacked him upside the head. "You know that I hate Star Wars!" She shouted, while making a trekkie sign.

back with Ed

Al was completely oblivious to the screaming and ranting, while playing with the kitten. The kitten suddenly morphed, and Al screeched in terror. Soon, a boy/girl thing stood up, staring back down at Al with curious eyes. Al screamed and hid behind a tree. "Are you Michael Jackson!" He stammered, afraid of the answer. Envy scowled. "Of course not!" He shouted in response, anger marks appearing on his head. Al ran up the tree. 'It can't reach me from here' He thought. He sat on one of the branches, and ended up nose to nose with a hanyou. Al screamed, and fell out of the tree, landing on his head, unconscious. Ed looked toward Al, only to notice and cross dresser, and a chimera were looming over his brother's head. Ed pushed Izumi aside, which got her pissed. He ran over, and punched Envy clear in the face. Tears welled up in his chibi form, and soon wailing was heard. Inuyasha glanced around, hoping not to be next. Ed only glared at him, who was also chibi. "What the hell are you doing!" Ed asked/exclaimed. Izumi charged at Ed and knocked him against the tree. "DON'T YOU EVER CUSS! YOU HEAR ME, DAMMNIT?" She yelled as loud as humanly possible.

in some random place

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked, her hair suddenly turning blonde. "Lyk OMG!" She shouted, only to get weird stares from Miroku and Sango. "Wtf happened to her….?" The both thought, at the same time. Kirara mewed in agreement.

In the tree across from Izumi

Naruto gaped at the woman's strength. She was as strong as Tsunade, which was nearly impossible, or at least, in his opinion. He hopped down, landing on Ed's face. Ed stood up and punched Naruto in the gut, causing him to fall over. He smirked, and punched Inuyasha, who punched Al in return. Envy punched Izumi, and she punched Ed again. Then a humongous fight started, which I won't explain, because I'm bored. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere, and entered the fight as well.

Back with Kagome

Kagome was ranting something about boys, when Sesshoumaru came up. He made an evil laugh, grabbed Kagome by the arm, and dragged her away. Kagome was still ranting about boys. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's hand started burning. "IT BURNS!" He shouted. "I CAN'T STAND BLONDES!" He dropped her, who just happened to land right in the middle of the fight. "Crap, now we have to go and save her again" Miroku sighed, Sango and Kirara nodding in disappointing agreement. They started to track Kagome down, when Sango suddenly disappeared. Miroku shrugged and continued.

With Sango

"Where am I?" She asked. Out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere, with an evil grin on his face. "W-What are you going to do to me?" Sango asked in fear. Sesshoumaru's grin grew wider, as he glomped Sango.

Back with Miroku

"I have no clue where I'm going…" Miroku sang to himself, taking a few glances around to see if anyone was watching. He came to the spot where the huge fight was happening. "OOO!" Miroku made a fan girl scream, as he grabbed popcorn from a tree. Suddenly, Sakura, and Ino jumped into the fight, claiming that Sasuke was theirs. Sasuke was ignoring them. The truth was, he didn't care for either of them. He only cared for Naruto. (A/N Crap. This is getting harder already…. -- ) The black hole of a fight, continued, sucking in random people, such as: Neji, Kiba, Yuuri, Wolfram, Shuichi, Yuki, Kirara, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Kohaku, Konahamaru, Yuki, Kyo, Shikamaru, Naraku, Roy, Riza, Winry, Pinacco, Sheska, Roy, Marth, Ike, Soren, Havoc, Feury, Breda, random dogs, and just about any character from any anime. (A/N I know I posted some names twice, but that's because there was more than one person with the same name) When the fight stopped, Miroku was fat from eating so much, Everyone in the fight was knocked out, lots of them with brain damage, except for Kagome, and Sango wasn't able to walk for weeks. THE END!

Please don't ask. I know this was really stupid and random, I was just soo bored. Please read and review… My other story died, and I'm not really sure why, but It sucked anyway…


End file.
